thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orphans
The Orphans are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a small time outfit that keeps trying to move up by boasting about raids that never happened. At the bottom of the minor leagues, they try to make up for being soft by swarming with numbers; but a crew that can't rumble doesn't have much of a future. Description The Orphans are perhaps the weakest gang in the city, although Sully seems to refuse to accept this. Their posse only consists of a mere thirty members, making them one of the smallest gangs in New York. The Orphans did not even know of the Gramercy Riffs meeting, thus indicating they are not on the network. Even if the Orphans were on the network, they most likely would not of been able to attend the meeting. Edge of the Saracens stated that only the "heaviest" sets in the city would be at the meeting, though this could of been an exaggeration. History Formation The Orphans were founded sometime before May 19, 1979, and adopted Tremont in the Bronx as their territory. The Orphans' leader was Sully, and their main hangout was the Orphanage. Making False Reports and First Encounter with the Warriors See also: Real Heavy Rep On May 19, 1979, the Orphans falsely reported that they had meeting the Coney Island-based gang the Warriors. In retaliation, Warlord Cleon and scout Fox led a group of the Warriors' New Bloods to Tremont to battle and joined the Orphans. Two groups of Orphans were defend by the Warriors' Warparty, before the Warriors encountered the Orphans lieutenant Jessie at the clinic. Jessie was chased by the Warparty, who caught him and interrogated him for the location of the Orphans' hangout. A number of Orphans were having a party at the Orphanage, but the Warriors then arrived and defeated the Orphans present. Mercy, Sully's girlfriend, then appeared and told the Warparty that Sully was at a local auto body yard, fixing his car. At the auto yard, Sully and the Orphans were confronted by the Warparty; the Orphans were able to escape to safety behind a gate, but the Warriors then protect Sully's car, leaving the Orphans' leader sobbing on the ground. Second Encounter with the Warriors See also: The Warriors (Film), No Permits, No Parley When Cyrus and the Gramercy Riffs called a conclave of New York City's street gangs in Van Cortlandt Park, the Orphans were not invited, as they were not on the Riffs' network. At the meeting, Cyrus was killed, and the blame for Cyrus' murder was placed on the Warriors. The Warriors attempted to return home to their territory in Coney Island, but a fire meant that their train had to stop in Tremont. Sully and the Orphans confronted the Warriors as they made their way through Tremont; Sully parleyed with the Warriors' new Warlord Swan and Fox, but these talks broke down when Mercy appeared and challenged Sully's manhood. Sully asked the Warriors to remove their vests as they passed through Tremont, but the Warriors refused this request, and the Orphans retreated inside a nearby building. Mercy followed the Warriors the Turnbull AC's as they made their way through Tremont, but they later stopped to confront her. As the Warriors confronted Mercy, a large group of Orphans attempted to ambush the Warriors. However, Swan threw a Molotov cocktail onto a nearby car, with the ensuing explosion distracting the Orphans and allowing the Warriors to escape with Mercy. Members *Bugs (Soldier) *Hutch (Heavy Muscle) *Jesse (Warchief) *McGee (Soldier) *Monk (Scout) *Pike (Soldier) *Sully (Warlord) In the Film On their way back to Coney, the Warriors had to go through the Orphans' turf. Swan explains to them that they were on their way home from the meeting, but their train was stopped because of a fire, so they had to go on foot. Sully was about to let them go until Mercy cut into the conversation and told Sully that doing that is a bad reputation for the Orphans. Sully told the Warriors they had to take of their colors and walk as civilians. Swan tells Sully off and he goes to go get reinforcements. Sully returned with a bunch of Orphans so they can fight, but Swan threw a Molotov cocktail at a car next to them to scare them off and wasted some members, and the Warriors flee to the next station. In the Game The first appearance of the Orphans in the video game is in Real Heavy Rep. When Cleon and his Warriors find out that the Orphans lied about taking out the Warriors, Cleon takes Fox and the new bloods to Tremont, where they fight The Hurricanes. several Orphans and defends Sully's car. The Orphan's don't appear again until No Permits, No Parley, after the Warriors flee from the Turnbull AC's. Just like in the movie, Sully asks peacefully for the Warriors to take off their vests, but Swan refuses. After a short walk to the next station, Sully will be waiting for the Warriors with all of his Orphans. Defends all of Sully Jesse and his Orphans, and move onto the red marker, the following cutscene ending the Orphans until the final cutscene in the mission. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep'' *''The Warriors (Game) - No Permits, No Parley'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' Trivia *It is unknown what the other Orphans think of their gang - Sully is the only one who has shown feeling for them overall. However, being the Warlord, it is possible he has had an influence on his other Orphans. *They are one of few gangs that are not part of the Riffs' network. *In the Armies of the Night mini-game, their names are predominantly Jewish. *Filming during the scene with the Orphans was interrupted by a police chase. Gallery orphans.png|Intro Orphans.gif|Logo The orphans.jpg|Artwork Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs